The Dare
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Imagine this senario: Naruto plus a dare plus a mischievous/sly grin. What could be worse for Uchiha Sasuke? SasuSaku/a small bit of fluff/OOC-ness/one-shot.


Title: The Dare

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Comedy

Summary: Imagine this senario: Naruto plus a dare plus a mischievous/sly grin. What could be worse for Uchiha Sasuke? SasuSaku/a small bit of fluff/OOC-ness/one-shot

* * *

A/N: I got these ideas form a few Fullmetal Alchemist live-dubs at anime cons. You can find these on youtube or my blog (if you have the address). I used the RoyxRiza and EdxWinry propopals.

BEWARE OF: Corny lines and an extremely OOC-Kakashi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

_Sample text_- Thoughts

"_Sample_ _text_"- exaggeration_**Sample text**_- Exaggerated thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, teme?" The blonde Hokage grinned at his old team-mate and best friend in the entire universe, who just came to his office to submit his mission report.

"What?"

"As your best friend, let me offer you one piece of good advice: Get yourself a wife!"

"Speak for yourself, dobe."

"Is that how you talk to ME, the best Hokage that has ever Hokage'd?"

"Fine. I apologise, Hokage-_sama_."

"You don't have to be _that_ sarcastic," The blonde muttered.

"Just get on with it. I have stuff to do, you know?"

"Are you up for a dare?"

"What for?"

"Just tell me whether you're up for it?"

"Hmph. Sounds like fun. What do you want me to do?"

"You and Sakura-chan are dating, am I right?" Naruto asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"So?"

"So… Here's the dare." Naruto had an extremely mischievous look on his face, which meant trouble for the poor Uchiha.

_What could he possibly be planning?_ Sasuke wondered. _Can't be good; he has __**that**__ look on his face again._

- That night…-

Sakura was on her way back from her usual day in the hospital, looking forward to a nice, hot shower and a delicious, warm meal.

"Excuse me, Miss Haruno Sakura?" A familiar voice came from behind her as she was unlocking the door of her apartment.

"Yes, Sasuke? What is it?" Sakura turned around to see her boyfriend. _Why is he being so damned formal?_

"There's something… I'd like to ask you."

"Go on, ask away."

"I was wondering… Would you give me the honour... of being my wife?" Sasuke asked, down on one knee, in his hands a ring.

"Hmm… I will think about it." Sakura, smiled coolly, entering her apartment and closing the door.

"She actually said that?!" Naruto, who was watching from around the corner, with his jaw dropped. "How… disappointing."

"My, my, Sasuke!" Kakashi suddenly appeared unannounced, surrounded by weird pink sparkles. "THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

"Kakashi…" Sasuke asked, his eyelid twitching. "Why are you extemely out of character?"

"I don't know, but I have to honestly say, THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER SEEN and it's just like that nostalgic scene in Icha-Icha violence… Ahh, the springtime of the road of life…"

"… Shut up."

-Back at the Hokage's Office…-

"Well, I did it, dobe. Now where's that thing you promised?"

"Here it is," Naruto sulked. "I hope you're happy, moron."

"A day without ramen can't kill anyone."

"It'll kill ME."

"Well, since you lost your ramen coupons, why don't you get that Hyuuga girl to cook for you?" The Uchiha's statement caused the blonde to blush profusely.

"I-I… well… You'll regret saying that teme! You'll really regret it!"

"Hn," Came the monotonous reply as he left the office. "We'll see about that."

-At Sakura's house-

"Finally; you're back." Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she felt a familiar presence in the shadows. "I was wondering when you'll return. So how did it go?"

"I won. He seemed kind of disappointed." Came a voice from the dark. "He expected something more interesting, I presume."

"Well, you just HAD to inform me before it happened, didn't you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Let's just say I enjoy ruining his fun." Sasuke flopped onto the couch next to Sakura. He turned towards her, his infamous smirk plastered on his face. "So, let's hear your answer."

"What?"

"You know what I mean."

"You were serious earlier?"

"I was and am serious. So," Sasuke moved closer to her, pinning her on the couch. "Will you marry me, Sakura?"

"Hmm, if you do it properly, I might say yes."

"If you insist," Sasuke got off the couch and took the ring out of his pocket while Sakura got off the awkward position from earlier and sat up straight. "Sakura, you took my heart of stone... and made me feel human again. So, here I am, down on one knee…"

There was a sudden pause before Sasuke broke the silence. "Pfft!" He tried his best not to laugh. "Man, this is good."

"Oh, get on with it," Sakura lightly 'bonk'-ed him on the head.

"Right… where was I? Oh yeah," Sasuke cleared his throat. "So here I am, in front of the most beautiful woman in the entire universe, down on one knee, asking you to be Mrs. Uchiha Sakura. Sakura, will you marry me?"

"Gosh, it's about time, Sasuke-kun. I thought you'd never ask…"

"You don't have to be that sarcastic."

"… So Naruto and I hooked up, sorry."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke's eyes went wide. How dare dobe steal his girl…

"I was just kidding, Sasuke-kun, of course I'd say yes!" Sakura burst into laughter. "You were just so cute! Can't you take a joke?"

"I nearly had a heart-attack, you know." Sasuke smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"That's a little exaggerated, don't you think?" There was a sudden pause. "Sasuke-kun… Is it me or are you _**SMILING**_?"

"So?" The Uchiha stated bluntly.

"Just a little stunned, that's all."

"Admit it, you were shocked."

"Am not!"

"Really?" Sasuke pinned her against the couch once more. "You're such a lousy liar."

"Just shut up and kiss me already." Sakura pouted, a shade of red adorned her cheeks.

"That'll be my pleasure." The Uchiha smirked, planting a kiss on her lips, unaware of another presence nearby.

-The next day…-

"Oh? What is this?" Yuuko picked up the envelope that was left lying on the doorstep of the ever-humble Haruno household. Ripping it open, she studied the contents of the envelope before raising an eyebrow.

"What happened, dear?" Kisuke's voice came from inside the house.

"Nothing of importance, honey," Yuuko called back. _If this is blackmail material, it isn't very good. Obviously, Hokage-sama made the wrong choice to let me find these photos instead of my over-protective husband._ Channelling her chakra towards the photographs in her hand, the photos slowly burnt to ashes, leaving no evidence of the incident for her husband to find.

"Seems rather interesting, though," Yuuko smiled as she closed the door. "I've always known he was the one for our dearest little Sakura."

"What did you say, dear?"

"Nothing much, I was just talking to myself."

-The End-

This is a random one-shot I came up with yesterday. I was talking to Jumpingbeans480 about the vids I mentioned earlier and I said they (what was said in the vids) would make great fanfic material, so she urged me to write this. I hope you enjoyed it!

School is gonna re-open soon so I hope to continue 'Diary of Onii-chan' soon.

Now, if you would click the cute lil' button down there that says 'Review this Story/Chapter'. Pretty please?


End file.
